Edge of Glory
by MadeHartt
Summary: What happens when a once normal girl and a demi-god with a past meet? A whole lot of headaches for their fathers. better summary inside, review please. Semi-permeant hiatus
1. Author's note

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but a new idea has been buzzing in my head.

Inspired by Lady Gaga's new CD and the Thor movie I've decided to rewrite my Ironman story and combined it with a Thor story I wanted to work on.

If you don't like it I'm sorry and you can ask for the original Ironman story and I'll email it to you.

I'm also going to tie in some other Marvel comic characters and their kids.

Note: this story should be considered AU or Future.

Story lines:

In true Face on a Milk Carton form Glory Benton has a good life. When she sees her face on the back of a milk carton she begins to doubt... only this time her father found her first. What will happen to her pretty sheltered life. Now she's back with her real father. Glory Benton is now Glorianna Stark; heiress, heroine, and scared out of her mind. How can she deal with being the Famous Tony Stark's daughter?

After the last year all Janie Foster wants to do is relax on Earth and wait for the storm to blow over in Asgard. Unfortunately running into Iron man's long lost daughter and other hero kids isn't exactly peaceful. Will they dig up her last year mistakes and if they do will they accept her? On a plus note Loki's back... darn it!

**Main Characters**

Name: Glorianna Stark

Family: Tony Stark (biological father), Virginia Stark nee' Potts (biological mother), Bentons (kidnapped family)

Likes: ice cream, Left4Dead, Avengers, Circe Du Freak

Hobbies: reading, playing video games, useless info

Dislikes: carrots, squirrels, spiders, being left out

Goals: write a book, Get through her new life alive

Sexual Orientation: straight

Relationship Status: single and not looking

Age: 13

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 110

Hair: reddish brown

Eyes: brown

Skin: slightly tan

Name: Janie Foster

Family: Jane Foster(biological mother), Thor(biological father, Sif(step-mother), Mica(little sister) Michel(little brother), Odin(grandfather), Frigga(grandmother), Loki(adopted uncle0

Likes: swords, old cars, running, pizza

Hobbies: fighting, singing, flirting

Dislikes: overdone guys, mean girls, root beer

Goals: regaining her honor, forgetting the events of the previous year (will be explained)

Sexual Orientation: straight

Relationship Status: on/off with two other characters

Age: 16

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 135

Hair: brown

Eyes: blue

Skin: pale (she's Norse)


	2. Starstruck

The lost Iron Princess

In true Face on a Milk Carton form Glory Benton has a good life. When she sees her face on the back of a milk carton she begins to doubt... only this time her father found her first. What will happen to her pretty sheltered life. Now she's back with her real father. Glory Benton is now Glorianna Stark; heiress, heroine, and scared out of her mind. How can she deal with being the Famous Tony Stark's daughter?

She isn't buried. She isn't gone. She wasn't hurt. Her guardian angel did take care fo her. And now he's bringer her back to us  
Tomorrow.  
Quote from: Whatever Happen to Janie? Chapter 1

"Sweetie come on!" her mother yelled. A black haired, tan girl with warm brown eyes ran down the stairs silently as she could.

"Dear eat your breakfast first" her father said smiling. She was a stark ( haha if only she knew!) contrast to her brown haired, pale parents with their green and hazel eyes.

"Sweetheart" her mother ran her hands through her hair "You should eat slower" she laughed as the girl wolfed down her pancakes and toast.

The girl didn't say anything. She was usually silent unless it was really important. It wasn't she was shy she just didn't feel like talking most of the time but what she had to say she usually meant.

"And Glory" the woman poked her head in again smirking "you're going to be late"

Glory looked at the clock on the wall and then ran out the door. She had barely gotten there when the old pus yellow bus pulled up. She went quietly through the aisles until she hit the back row where almost no one but her sat.

Glory's POV

"Hey Glorious One" Mimi called. She was my best friend, had been since kindergarten. Her curly brown hair went everywhere but it looked good on her small frame. She smiled at me and her brown eyes sparkled. She was easily the prettiest girl in school and she still hung out with me the silent reject of most of the general population. It was my claim to fame around here.

"So anything new?" she asked getting out her compact. I shook my head. Nothing was ever new here in this plain old town.

The school was like any other white walls and green paint. In truth it was a pathetic way of trying to brighten this awful place up.

"You know Glory" a posh yet sharp sounding voice called from in front of me. It was Jenny, a neat looking brunet who was the second prettiest girl in school and forever rivaling Mimi "You should really try to cover up the stains on your shirt at least" she giggled and turned back with her pack of ravenous blood gulping wolves. Jerks!

"Don't listen to them Glory" Mimi whispered. She had a semi-smile on her face. What they said was true my shirt was rather dirty but it wasn't my fault the bus splashed me most days.

At lunch things really got strange probably more strange than anything in my life. My mother made me a peanut butter sandwich which would make my mouth stick together. I usually wasn't allowed to have school milk ("Too many chemicals" my mother says). I looked down at Mimi's nice think chocolate milk.

I wasn't supposed to take the milk. It was Mimi's milk and she had a temper when I came to her food but I needed something to wash down the peanut butter sandwich. Ryan, my other friend from the first grade, noticed.

"You shouldn't do that" he warned looking around frantically. He had once taken Mimi's ham sandwich and got a black eye for it.

I turned around and smiled "you need milk to go with a peanut butter sandwich" he laughed, nodded, and left me to my dirty work. I took a swig and looked at the picture in the back.

"Hey, that's my milk!" Mimi cried when she walked up. She slapped me on the back of the head gently.

I put the carton down and smiled "You need milk to go with peanut sandwiches" I laughed at her dumbfounded look.

"Yeah, yeah" she said when she recovered "So" she grabbed the carton "Let's see who's missing?" she studied that back carefully, she always looked at missing children "The girl looks familiar and man who's her parents she's wearing DK&NY!"

I didn't believe it so I took a look. A familiar little girl was smiling at me.

Missing: Glorianna

Date Missing: May 1, 2010/ last seen at the Bowler shopping mall

Eyes: brown

Hair: black

Wearing: a black dress

Height: 3" 5'

Weight: 60lb

If you have any information please call this number 1-800-567-5278

I couldn't be... I looked at the girl harder. She looked just like me.

"Hey doesn't it seem like that cars been following us the since school, eh Glory?" Mimi Trevor asked her friend. Mimi was dark and brown eyed a true contrast to her friend with her nose stuck in Cirque Du Freak book.

"Glory" she called again and shook her shoulder. Her friend's head slowly came up, reluctant to take herself out of the book "you should really pay attention to the car that's been following us instead of Darren Shawn's latest adventure"

The black haired girl looked at the blue minivan. Her eyes went wide and she quickly looked away.

"We should really get going" Mimi smiled gently noticing her friend's discomfort.

"Yep" the black haired girl went back to her book.

"Well shouldn't you call the police" Mimi said worried

"We don't need more to worry" she said. She recognized the symbol on the plates. Stark Industries. Her mother was terrified of that company and she didn't need them to worry.

"Bye sugarplum!" her friend yelled the farewell as she ran towards her house. Glory hadn't notice they had reached her own house. She sighed and started to walk up the dirt road. A small tin roof and gravel road was all she needed to welcome her home. Maybe her mother could make some lemonade for her?

She heard a siren, a police siren; it was coming from her house. Without a moment's hesitation she ran up the dirt road. When she saw the police cars she ran faster "Mom! Dad!" she yelled and was stopped by an officer. Her parents were in hand cuffs and in the back seat of a cop car.

"Are you Glorianna" an officer asked holding her shoulder

"Yeah what's happening?" she asked panicked looking over at her parents. Her mother had a look of defeat on her face, her father was worried.

"You need to come with us" he pulled a walky-talky "We got her, the kidnappers are in handcuffs and we got the victim" her eyes went wide

"What" she said before her world went blank.

* * *

The True Colors of An Iron Princess  
Tada!


	3. Just Dance

Janie Foster slowly put her last dress in the bag in her bed. Her brown hair brushed over her shoulder and in front of her blue eyes. She quickly put it back into place and in three twist of a rubber band had her hair up in a ponytail out of her face.

She didn't want to leave the splendor of Asgard just yet but she really had no choice. With everything that had happen in the last year all she wanted was escape from the memories, even if that escape meant leaving Asgard.

'Not like I can stay anyway'

"Not true" a rough voice called. She smiled and turned to her grandfather, Odin, in his common clothes.

"Yes it is," she leaned back on her bed "No one trust me anymore, I see the way they look at and their right to. I let everyone down and some time away may clear that up"

"Running away now will only make your guilt more apparent, we have long memories and only deeds will make up for what have transpired in the year"

"You mean what I did to Asgard over the year"

He made his over to her and hugged her gently "This is your home, for as long as you need it to be and even when you don't. We love you" Janie pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too grandpa"

Frigga came in with red eyes. Janie admired her grandmother. She always looked regal no matter the situation. Even when in tears she looked like a fierce queen. She walked to Janie and embraced her "I wish you were not leaving but I understand your choice" she pulled away and dried her eyes with her sleeves.

"Are you all set darling?"

* * *

When she reached the Observatory she looked back at the city. Its towers gleamed in the sun and spiraled into the sky. At the center was the palace, her home for 2 years. 'Not anymore' she thought bitterly 'and I have no one to blame'

"Are you sure you need to leave?" her father asked. Thor was dressed in his battle uniform with Mjolnir

at his side. His eyes showed of pain.

Janie hugged her father tightly "yes I do. I need to figure this stuff out and I can't do that here."

"I love you never forget that" Thor kissed her check and squeezed her gently.

She let go and looked behind him. Sif, her step-mother, held her 10 year-old twin brother and sister stood together on the rainbow bridge. Mica and Michel looked more like their father tan she did with their blond hair and build. They were tearing up but they didn't cry like true Asgardians should. Sif was in her common clothes and looked at her step-daughter with sadness; even though she wasn't her daughter she still loved Janie like her own.

The warriors three were behind them, Janie had already said goodbye to her grandparents at the palace. Hogan was silent as always and Janie half wondered if he would even miss her. Volstagg was munching on a beef stick, as per usual, and inclined his head to the princess. She smiled in return.

Fandral was the only one who didn't look at her. She didn't blame him but I broke her heart.

"I'm gonna miss you" she said to Sif. She hugged her step-mother and felt her hug back. She couldn't believe just a few years ago she despised this woman.

"I will miss you too" Sif whispered.

"You can't go!" Mica cried breaking up her mother and sister. She clanged to her waist and her brother followed.

"You can't leave!" Michel echoed

"Children let your sister go, it is her choice and only one she can make" Fandral's voice surprised her. Her little brother and sister let go of her legs and she leaned down to them.

"I loved you guys so much and I'm gonna miss you every second" she hugged them and kissed their cheeks "Bye" Janie turned to walk away and waved over her shoulder. Tears stung her eyes but she held them back like a good Asgardian.

She made her way into the observatory where Hiemdell waited. The silent brooding guard had scared her at first but now he was one of her closest friends.

"So we are letting ourselves be pushed out?" he asked

Janie put her hands on her hips and cocked her head "Hiemdell we've been over this before: it's not running away nor hiding its getting my head together now I've already explained this to my parents, Sif, grandfather and grandmother. Please don't make me explain this to you"

He smiled "of course princess, just know that this is still your home and you are always welcomed"

She rolled her eyes "yeah right" she muttered under her breath and popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"He will come around" Janie stood straight and blushed!

"Mind your own business and stop spying on me!"

The gate keeper chuckled and slowly put the sword in the gate key. Janie clutched tightly at her bag as lightning began to flash in the dome.

'So long Emerald city' she thought as the portal opened 'Hello Kansas'


	4. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

The first few days were such a blur. Janie wondered if she needed glasses or a tranquilizer. Maybe a guidebook. Or a guide dog.

She was physically afraid.

* * *

I couldn't say when I fell asleep but when I woke up I was in a completely purple room with a high ceiling

I saw myself looking at plasma T.V. and a new IMac on a computer desk. Everything was painted lavender (my favorite color). Tony did everything to make sure I was well taken care of and well out of my comfort zone. I went from a small Georgia town to Malibu, California. Big change. I walked to the purple door closet and looked: it was full of expensive and new looking clothes.

I decided to focus on that later and walked out to the living room.

The place was big, designer, and empty. There was a small piano on a raised part of the house and a big screen TV. The walls were painted white and there was designer furniture everywhere. The room had a large window overlooking the shore.

I remembered the last time I saw a house like this I was seven and we were going through the country and we stopped at this big house that having a show in it. I suddenly found myself having the same feelings. I was out of place and wanted my teddy bear.

My eyes were drawn to the stairs across the way.

The little voice in my told me not to go but the curious side got the best and walked down them. It was just a glass wall but there was stuff on the other side.

It was a workshop. There were cars, at least ten of them and a familiar suit in it,

(Ms. Stark) a disembodied voice said, I jumped at the sound (you really should ask you father how to work the system)

"W-w-who's there?" I asked looking around wildly

(Jarvis) it said (I run the house, I'm a computer) it said with a hint of amusement

"Ok" I replied startled

(It seems I'll have to open the door)I didn't like the sound of its tone. The glass slid open. I looked around at shiny pretty baby cars. I think I counted fifteen in all.

I walked in towards the suit. It was a lot bigger then Tony and was a lot scarier than it was on T.V. It was the suit that saved hundreds. It shined gold and red that kind of hurt my eye. The empty eyes looked at me. I audibly gulped. It just seemed to look into my soul somehow judging if I was ever able to wear it.

Somewhere, a memory came to my head.

_She was little and she was in some sort of garage. She cried as a red and gold thing landed. She was so scared she hid under a table._

"_Mr. Stark" a voice called_

"_What!" he yelled. He was mad and I think he was mad at her_

"_You may want to know that Ms. Stark is currently cowering under the central work area," he said in matter-a-factly way. He looked to the left and saw me under the table._

_He smiled and went over to me holding out his arms "Come here sweetie" I ran to his arms and started to cry. _

"_It's ok" he whispered. "Its ok." he held me close and I fell asleep to the sound of a heartbeat and a bright light in my eye._

"Does god hate me?" I wondered aloud

(I don't think so) the computer answered

"Could have fooled me" I sighed. I heard rustling from upstairs.

(Your father is awake) the computer chimed in

"Jarvis!" a boom came from upstairs. I flinched at the volume.

(Yes sir?) The voice called. I could hear Tony stomping down the stairs

"I need you to track down any sighting of Glory Stark" I could hear panic in the voice

(Ms. Stark is currently down in the garage sir)

"What?" Tony was at the glass door. He stared in at me. I felt like a kid whose hand had been caught in a cookie jar.

Or a deer in the path of headlights.

Tony's POV

I had expected it. Everybody was going to be curious about the suit or maybe she had just wandered down here?

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" she spoke quietly; I was surprised she spoke at all.

I sighed and walked over to her "well i see you've been exploring" I offered. It was all I could think of. I was nervous as… well… anything right now, where is a book on reuniting with your long-lost daughter?

She was silent "Ok so you want breakfast?" I asked hopefully. I got a nod "Good, Jarvis I'll have my usual and Glory will have…"

"Apple cinnamon oatmeal" she squeaks out. At least it was a start.

Glorianna's POV

"Well I see you've been exploring?" he offered. Most kids would die at the thought of going for Tony Stark only a few feet away. My parents didn't encourage hero worship but they liked Ironman and I guess I did too.

"Ok so you want breakfast?' he asked, he almost looked hopeful. Maybe he was scared? No he was Ironman. I nodded my head slowly and his smile got bigger.

"Good" he said "Jarvis I'll have my usual and glory will have…" I let my voice trail off waiting for her answer.

"Apple cinnamon oatmeal." She practically whispered. She was nervous, good we matched.

A couple minutes later we were both at the table slowly eating our breakfast in silence. The social worker told me to except this that she needed time to add just to everything.

"So Glory" I started "how was your sleep?"

She pushed her oatmeal around for a minute "I didn't have a dream"

I nodded "that can be good" why was tis so hard? This was my little girl it should be easy. I wanted to blame the Bentons but it wasn't their fault. It was their fault it was their daughters.

Glory was still pushing around her oatmeal when I looked back up.

"You know it taste better if you eat it" her head lifted to show me a blank look "okay"

This was going nowhere.

"Where's Pepper?" she asked

"Upstairs, didn't get much sleep last night" truth be told no one did.

"How did you find me?"

My gaze lifted from my bowl to her. It was a good question but I had really found her on luck.

"You came to me" her brow scrunched up in confusion "You came to address on public school safety I was giving in Miami. I saw you there and I just knew it you so I had you followed and got a sample of your DNA then compared it to mine. We were a match."

'So that's how' Glory went back to oatmeal. She didn't like that he had followed her around; he had just believed she was his daughter. Vaguely she wondered what her real father would have said.

"So what would you like to do today?"

Glory just stared "what do you usually do when your home?"

"Work on my cars" he said without missing a beat.

'They did seem pretty nice can't believe he takes care of them himself"

"Can you show me them?" he smiled.

* * *

Life at 6:00 am for me was nonexistent. I hated mornings always had and always will. My mother assumed I would grow out of it when I got older but this time she happens to be dead wrong.

So in a very ungoddess like way: I fell out of bed

"Ahhh" i hit the floor hard. 'That's a nice welcome back' io thought picking myself up. I sauntered out my door and down stairs. My "family" was going through there usual day with out really noticing the new comer. well until my step-sister screeched.

I didn't take notice and proceeded to the kitchen. I barely made out the large figure of the fridge and the milk inside.

"Sweetie, you know you're not wearing any clothes right?" my mom asked. I cocked my head at her and looked down. I realized i only had on underwear, and a small tank.

"And you know you're step father and sister is watching?" I looked up to see my petite blond step sister Angie and my step-father Donald Blake staring wide eyed at me.

"Yep" I said going back to my milk. As much as I love my mom I wasn't crazy about Don. Nice guy but that daughter of his was a kill joy. Like Mulder to my Dean.

"Tramp" I heard her whisper as I walked by. Well right now she had a point so i would let it slide.

"See you people in a min" I called walking down the hall to my room. Mom had moved to Malibu after marrying Don 5 years ago. That's when it all went wrong for me.

My closet was the same one from the old house; Cedar, medium, and pretty. My clothes had changed though. Along with jeans and T-shirts I now had casual Asgardian wear and little Gucci dresses from some of my friends. Originally they were a joke but I found they were really comfy when worn right.

"Janie, we need to leave in 5, are you ready?' Don's voice floated through my door. Once again nice guy.

"Yeah got it!" I yelled back. I pulled a blue dress and paired it with a pair of silver heels. My hair and makeup took care of its self the best magic could do.

"Okay let's go" I said stepping out to the living room.

I think Angie nearly bust a gut! My mother just stared and Don slowly turned away.

They had never seen me in a dress; they had never seen me girly. Who knew Asgard could do that to you?

"We going?" I smirked.

* * *

"So mall on first day back really?"

I was ignored as my mother was still trying to talk Don into a grill and Angie was looking into a mirror on the makeup counter. I tapped my mother.

"i'm going to Macy's, be back in a minute"

"kay sweetie" she gave me a peck on the cheek.

I ddin't need anymore clothes but might as well look. So far i found a really cute pair of Jeans and some nice shirts. There wasn't a great selection. Then my phone rang.

It was a text from Franklin Richards: Hey! Welcome back scary chicky! we missed U like china misses the cabinet (got that from Vyron) ! BTW check out the news, look up Ironman daughter. Yur gonna FREAK!

"what i little freak" I chuckled "Okay" I said looking at the nearest T.V. and what to my wondering eyes should appear.

"And the still developing story of the returned Glorianna Stark is being closely monitored by all around the world and now here's Jack with the weather"

Glorianna, aka the missing Avenger Child. I wondered when she would show up.


End file.
